Dragon Ball: Ultimate Adventures (DBUA)
Dragon Ball: Ultimate Adventures ('''ドラゴンボール：究極の冒険 , ''Doragonbōru: Kyukyoku no boken'',)' or commonly abbreviated as '''DBUA', is a fan made sequel to the Zamasu conflict of Dragon Ball Super and begins two years after the previous events. Each episode will be posted on the wiki but will be briefly described, except for moments that are very significant. Each episode will be written on the Dragon Ball Fanon wikia, and episodes will be summed up much more briefly to save time. Only certain important moments will be detailed to every aspect. Plot This timeline follows the story of Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball Super, but with one exception. Goku had a third son, born two years before Goten. His name was Son Gokei, and being raised into the Son family, he had been exposed to two sides of the world: training and becoming a martial artist, and studying to be a scholar. Gokei before DBUA He was only 2 during the Cell Saga, so he didn't do much other than cry and just stay with Chi-Chi at home. In the Buu Saga, Gohan is defeated by Dabura and finished off by Babidi. This awakens Gokei's rage (Goten and Goku aren't there) and he transforms into a Super Saiyan for the first time and obliterates Babidi. Gohan is revealed to be alive and has his power unlocked by Elder Kai while Gotenks, Gokei, Vegeta and the rest of the Z-Fighters (other than Gohan and Goku) try to hold off Super Buu. Gokei is told to flee by Gohan and Gokei goes back home to Chi-Chi. Gohan returns and fights Super Buu and is absorbed along with Gotenks. Goku and Vegeta fuse into Vegito and defeated Super Buu (Gohan Absorbed) and he turns into Kid Buu. Kid Buu destroys the Earth and killing everyone along with it before he, Goku, and Vegeta are teleported to the Elder Kai's land. He is defeated again by Vegeta holding him off and Goku using the Super Spirit Bomb. He's pretty much just a side character in the God of Destruction and Revival of Frieza sagas, shown playing with Goten and Trunks and occasionally training Trunks sees Gokei during the Future Trunks saga and is really confused since he does not exist in his timeline, but Gokei explains that he was born right after he left after greeting Goku for the first time. Gokei isn't shown for a majority of this saga but is mentioned to be "training" various times. Tournament of Power Instead of Master Roshi, Gokei is brought to the team. He doesn't really do much and Gohan eliminates the people that Roshi did. However, when Anilaza fuses, the rest of the Z-Fighters remaining go to their own fight, and Gokei fights Anilaza by himself as a Super Saiyan 2. Gokei is one of the last five fighters remaining. His fight last until the last 5 episodes, where Piccolo gets eliminated and motivates Gokei to try to reach his full power, it causes a long transformation where Gokei reaches the SSJ3. After a few more episodes of fighting, Gokei decides to finally end it to relieve his father's worries so he can concentrate on Jiren. Although he is not quite strong enough to reach a god form and blast him off the arena, he decides to sacrifice himself by stunning Anilaza and performing an explosive wave, breaking the ground below both of them. Gokei then watches the rest of the tournament normally, and is shown with his family during the scenes after the ToP. Prologue It has been one and a half years since the Tournament of Power and the events of Dragon Ball Super: Broly (the movie is canon if you didn't know), and Gokei is now a sixteen year old attending Orange Star High School with Goten and Trunks and many of his other friends. The Z-Fighters have had a relaxing period for quite some time now, but it's bound to end. (The story starts in early Age 782.) Chapters/Sagas '??? Saga (Episodes 1-???)' * Episode 1: Aftermath of Universe 7! Training Begins! Characters 'Main' * Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Gokei, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, Broly 'Supporting' * Beerus, Whis, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Videl, Note, Cheelai, Lemo, Yajirobe, Ox-King, Korin, Android 17 and 18, Master Roshi, Launch 'Villians' * Everyone Universe 7 faced in the Tournament of Power, Frieza, Theme songs Openings 1 1-??? | Peace Sign Closings 1 1-??? | DBGT Closing 2 New Transformations WIP Gallery WIP